ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Reckoning
Reckoning is the forty-fifth episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. PLOT: Josh Holo, who is now promoted to Captain, has something on his mind: join the Heroes Alliance! Meanwhile, frustrated over the failures of defeating the Heroes Alliance, Diana Holo wants to do the job herself! As she and Jeem Modeem use their magical power to overwhelm the Earth; they want the Heroes Alliance’s attention so they can lure them to a trap! As the overwhelmed heroes call for serious backup, Josh’s fears come true as he is still destined to find a way. After defeating Diana and Jeem with the new power he got from the Astral World, Josh Holo joins the Heroes Alliance! Optimus promises that he’ll be a great leader someday. CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo Corey Burton as Computer X, Additional Voices Tress MacNeille as Diana Holo, Additional Voices James Rolfe as Jeem Modeem James Garner as Vincent Lorenzo Nic Sampson as He-Man/Prince Adam Larry Kenney as Lion-O Skip Stellrecht as Captain America/Steve Rogers Steve Blum as Wolverine/James Howlett, Additional Voices Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana Bumper Robinson as Falcon/Sam Wilson, Additional Voices Sean Schemmel as Goku INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * n/a TRIVIA: * Vincent Lorenzo dies in this episode; Diana Holo is using him; she kills him by using her psychic powers to crush his heart. * Josh Holo becomes Xandir the Warrior and defeats Diana Jeem in a valiant fight. He is now the seventh member of the Heroes Alliance. * It is discovered that Josh Holo is serving the U.S. Army. He is now promoted to Captain. * We also get a flashback to Josh's early childhood. As a toddler, his parents were arrested with three counts of second-degree murder, three counts of attempted second-degree murder, child abuse and neglect, and child endangerment. They were thrown into a mental institution as their sentence. After their short release, their marriage and parental rights were terminated, assigned to take anger management classes, and to live with their respective parents. But they refused as Diana faked her death and joined al-Qaeda while still being leader of Illuminati at that time, and her husband took his own life and those of a party full of illegal immigrants as a suicide bomber. * We also get a flashback of Josh Holo defeating Diana as a preteen, and again as a teenager. It is announced that Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever may get a prequel. QUOTES: * "Who cares about Megatron and his job?! Let him fail, he is my pawn anyway!" -Diana Holo * "Josh! Get out of here! You don't have a chance!" -Optimus Prime * "What is he doing?!" -Falcon * "You will not only hear my voice, you will hear the voice of the people! It is time to show you...just how powerful I can be!" -Josh Holo ready to transform * "I'm sure you'll be a great and brave leader of this country's forces someday!" -Optimus Prime * "We shall not underestimate him and the Alliance again! My son is somehow even more powerful that I thought." -Diana HoloYup. That show DEFINETLY Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes